En mi Alma
by Anngel
Summary: No entiendo hasta cuándo tendremos que hacer esto – La voz de Roy se escuchaba grave y profunda, luego de ese cuestionamiento siempre venía un beso apasionado.


_Es mi primer historia de full Metal, y la verdad es que pese a que Ed y Winry, son los protagonistas, me atrae más pareja que hace Riza y Roy. Un Oneshot – espero que les guste._

**En mi Alma**

Fue la rutina de la última semana, ella tenía que llegar al trabajo temprano, sabía que su jefe pese a los años y a su cargo, seguía siendo un completo holgazán.

Se desperezó, sin molestar a quien estaba a su lado plácidamente dormido, no merecía ser molestado por su extrema responsabilidad. Se metió en el baño, dio una corta ducha, lavó sus dientes y se dispuso a vestir aquel uniforme de la milicia, que ya no era tan cómodo, como el de los años mozos de su juventud, ahora debía ocupara tacos. Su actual führer, había dispuesto sólo unos años antes, un decreto con fuerza de ley, que aplicaba un uniforme que incluía falda, sólo falda, no "mini"… Rio al recordar su arma apuntando a la cabeza de si jefe, para que eliminara esa palabra. Pasó por la cocina y se sirvió un café cargado, volvió sobre sus pasos al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, ellos aun dormían su bella Elizabeth colgada del cuello de esposo. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, él también descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo – **Llegará tarde a la escuela – **que diablos, un día que no fuera, no pasaría nada, sabía del arduo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para ser el mejor de toda la escuela, sabiendo su talón de Aquiles, los números no eran lo del.

**Buenos días Jesica –** Saludó a la joven que llegaba a su casa, para dar el desayuno a su hijo y despertar a la hora a su marido – **Buenos Díaz Señora Riza – **y ella salió de hogar como siempre, puntual a las 7:30 de la mañana.

Llegó a la oficina, vio a su buen amigo desperezándose, sentado y jugando a poner la silla en dos pies - **¿Haboc – Buenos días? – **Y el castaño caía al piso de espaldas – **Buenos Días Riza – **y pasó de largo a su escritorio – **Sabes a qué horas llega tu jefe – **y la rubia suspiró hondo, eso nunca se sabía – **Si el fuhrer, fuera normal, te diría que en 15 minutos más debería estar entrando por aquella puerta, pero tú ya lo conoces –** el hombre sonrió, sabía a lo que se refería su compañera de deberes, Roy Mustang, salía siempre después de las 9, pero jamás sabía cuándo iba a llegar – **Riza, por favor, manda a alguien por él, en 15 minutos es la última reunión con ancianos de Ishval y la junta de alquimistas – **Riza lo sabía… Pero también sabía cómo era su jefe.

La sala de juntas estaba dispuesta para la reunión, los cafés servidos, las galletas, los documentos, los ancianos… Ed… Winry… Alfons… Breda… Cicatriz… y hasta Haboc listo, neutral como siempre, se dirigió a la puerta – **Traeré al Fuhrer – **y salió de la sala, ¿Qué haría?, siguió avanzando por el pasillo a paso lento, mientras más demorara en llegar a la oficina, más tempo le daría al holgazán de su jefe, entró cabeza agacha y se dirigió a su escritorio y repaso sus labios con un poco de brillo, para luego voltear y ver a Roy, enmarañado con la corbata del uniforme, uniforme que él mismo había decidido "actualizar" – **Dios, pensé que ya no llegaba, señor – **y el con cara de problemas, señalo su corbata y sonrió de buena gana – **Por favor Riza, una pequeña ayuda aquí.**

Durante la reunión, se trataron temas variados, donde Riza se preocupaba de tomar notas y di variar sobre algunas cosas, pensó que cada día Roy era más apuesto, los años le habían sentado bien, la pequeña muestra de canas que comenzaban a salir desde la parte superior de la frente, le daban un aspecto serio y formal, digno de su cargo, el uniforme también ayudaba y la impronta de su voz daban el toque final a ese hermoso cuadro frente a su vista. La pequeña Winry, ya era toda una mujer con dos hermosos niños… Había seguido una carrera prometedora en el área de prótesis y automail, con lo cual Roy tubo la genial idea de invitarla a participar en naciente gobierno demcratico, desde el área de la salud, junto a Marco; esta se había casado con Eduard, que ahora era el encargado del ministerio de investigación y regulación de Alquimia, aunque ya no podía realizar alquimia, seguía siendo Acero y trabajando arduo en investigaciones y detectando rápidamente quien no cumplía con la recién estrenada Ley de Alquimia; Alfons, en conjunto con May, se encargaban del área de cooperación entre Amestris y Xing, y también con los conflictos con los países limítrofes, les iba de maravilla ya habían conseguido firmar la paz y algunos tratados de comercio que beneficiaban a los países involucrados.

Seguía Breda con su sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, desde que se había hecho cargo del área de espionaje, había logrado dejar de lado la odiosa chaqueta del ejército que caracterizó al periodo de King Braley, su último informe versaba sobre la investigación en Dragma, que pese a los esfuerzo de Alfons, no desistían en sus intentos por invadir Amestris, aunque gracias a la General Amstrong, quien había vuelto a su "amado" Brigs, no lograban más que fracasos. Cicatriz, luego del día prometido, había logrado tomar el liderazgo completo de la creciente Ishval, había llevado su cultura a todo Amestris y había logrado junto a Miles levantar una bella ciudad y de paso otras ciudades, de esta forma los Ishvalitas pasaron a ser una cultura respetada.

Y Haboc, su compañero y ahora un excelente general, dirigía la comisión de escritura de la nueva y primera constitución del país, a su cargo El coronel Falman y Fuery, se encargaban de la redacción, asistidos por una comisión interdisciplinaria, que incluía desde aspectos científicos hasta paranormales. No pudo contener la sonrisa con este último pensamiento, al levantar la cabeza se topó con la risueña mueca de Roy, quien daba por terminada la reunión – **Me parece perfecto, sigamos trabajando así y en un par de años, Amestris será una democracia – **La junta completa aplaudió y cada uno de ellos comenzó a salir de la habitación, siendo para variar el primero Haboc, que era arrastrado por Rebeca, lo seguían Alfons y May con cara de preocupación, ya que su oreja se había alargado de forma impresionante para ellos – **Eduard, no olvides enviar el informe completo esta vez – **El rubio que salía sólo para evitar el comentario, no se volteó y espero a responder cuando ya se había alejado bastante por el pasillo, levando su brazo izquiero y moviéndolo en señal de despedida – **Como quieras, Fuhrer bastado – **y la llave inglesa no hizo esperar para ser incrustada en la cabeza de Ed y luego ser dejado a su suerte en el suelo, mientras que todos miraban con pena al rubio.

**Señor, ya son las 8 hay que retirarse a sido un muy largo día –** Riza, se había quedado con él, luego de el arduo día de trabajo – **General, si necesita retirarse, adelante, yo me quedaré a terminar unas cosas – **La mujer negó – **No es necesario, lo esperaré… Es la única forma que en efecto termine y no deje las cosas a la mitad señor – **Tanto lo conocía esa mujer, había estado ahí siempre, no recordaba cuando, ni como, ni donde se volvió tan importante para él – **Riza, ya se han ido todos, mis guardias, sólo quedamos los dos –** La mujer quien ya estaba acostumbrada a tardar todos los días para llegar a su hogar y ver a su familia torció una mueca, sabía que la estaba invitando a sumergirse en sus brazos – **Roy, hoy no – **el hombre insistió extendiendo su mano, para que ella la tomara y no se equivocó, pues tomó su mano y se acercó a él – **Tu marido sabe que llegas tarde siempre por mi culpa y no se pone celoso – **La mujer rodó los ojos –** Mi marido es tan despistado que no se da cuenta que estoy enamorada de mi jefe – **y el peli-negro la apoyó en el escritorio y posó sus manos en la cintura – **No entiendo hasta cuándo tendremos que hacer esto – **La voz de Roy se escuchaba grave y profunda, luego de ese cuestionamiento siempre venía un beso apasionado y esta vez no fue lo contrario – **Roy… - **Y el hombre deslizó la impecable blusa de la mujer, y beso cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a sus senos tan bien formados, tan hermosos como los recordaba desde la junventud, desde que esa piel fue del por primera vez – **Tengo que ir a casa – **y el hombre continuó la falda, que él deseaba con todo fervor que fuera una mini, pero su en ese tiempo asistente, no se lo permitió – **Él puede esperar, yo no – **sólo faltaban esas molestas bragas, que las arrancó de un solo tirón y ella ahogó un gemido – **Basta Roy… -** el hombre retrocedió con el broche de su cabello, que ahora caía en cascadas por sus hombros y cubrían su cuerpo de forma sensual – **No sabes cuánto adoro verte así** – Y suspiró hondo, para luego culminar con lo que más deseaba, hacer suya a esa mujer que lo torturaba con su presencia día a día en la oficina y que por las noches era tan lejana, tan fuera de su alcance. Desabrochó sus pantalones de forma veloz, mientras besaba la parte interior de los mulos de la rubia, se acercó a besar sus labios nuevamente y de un solo movimiento entró en ella, ansiaba sentir la calidez que se desprendía de ella y que le era prohibida por esos días, una y otra vez, con el cuerpo sudoroso y apretando estrechamente sus pechos contra corazón… Acabaron con un gemido sincronizado y se sonrieron, para besar nuevamente sus labios – **Ya es hora tengo que volver – **y Riza observó el reloj y Roy maldijo al tiempo, por sus encuentros fugases.

Llegó a su casa, cansada por el día "arduo de trabajo" – **Buenas noches Jesica – **sonrió un poco, antes de tomar a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y sacar su pecho, para darle de comer – **Riza, dejé comida para usted y su esposo en la nevera, el joven ya está durmiendo – **La rubia agradeció tener una ayuda tan grande, como la esa joven –** Mi esposo aun no llega – **La muchacha negó y salió por la puerta principal, en su cabeza pensaba que no podía ser tan mala su suerte, tenía un jefe holgazán y un marido que nunca estaba temprano en casa, se resignó, terminó de dar de comer a Elizabeth y la llevó a su cama –** Duerme hermosa, mientras yo me doy una ducha – **Sintió la puerta de la habitación, seguro era su marido, luego la pequeña llorando y luego silencio.

Al salir de baño, vio la hermosa escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, ese hombre suyo estaba sentado en su mecedora con la niña en brazos, ambos dormían plácidamente – **Buena noches amor, como ha estado el trabajo – **y el hombre perezosamente abrió un ojo –** Mi asistente me sedujo e hice el amor sobre el escritorio de nuevo – **La rubia frunció el ceño para reír luego con ganas, esos juegos se volvían cada vez mejores – **Si y no adivinas, mi jefe dice que no está celoso de ti – **y el hombre frunció el ceño – **Eso es obvio, no podría estar celoso, si él no tiene que compartir la cama con dos mujeres y una le impide hacer el amor con la otra – **La rubia tomó a la niña y la dejó en la cama – **eres increíble.**

Roy se dirigió al baño, para darse una corta ducha y volver a la cama, con su esposa y su hija, pero no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de amor, al verlas acurrucar en aquella cama que compartían – **Siempre en mi Alma Riza Mustang, siempre -** durante el día eran Fuhrer y general… Durante la tarde eran amantes y en la noche, eran una hermosa familia.


End file.
